


Don't Text and Drive

by devilsduplicity



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/pseuds/devilsduplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A four-way texting conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Text and Drive

**Who:** Sammy, Meaghan, Witwer, Mark  
 **What:** A four-way texting conversation.  
 **When:** April 1st  
 **Word Count:** 683  
 **Warnings:** PG, brief language

Written for [](http://slothfulzel.livejournal.com/profile)[**slothfulzel**](http://slothfulzel.livejournal.com/) , who had the wonderful texting conversation idea to begin with~

Happy birthday!! do you like puppies?  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

Thanks. I guess? Why?  
SH

 

Good. i dropped one off at your house.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

Meaghan, you did not drop a puppy off at my house.  
SH

 

I totally did.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

I know where you're going with this and it isn't going to work.  
SH

 

I have no idea what you're talking about. but seeing you worry gives me a #ghostboner.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

You're an awful person.  
SH

 

You know you like it.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

I don't, actually.  
SH

 

Did i mentioned it's a rottweiler?  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

RE: You're an awful person.  
SH

 

Oh we're all getting together for dinner tonight. bring your puppy with you!  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

Witwer's place?  
SH

 

No, Pelleschemo's trailer.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

In your dreams.  
SH

 

Yours too.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

But seriously. Witwer's?  
SH

 

Yes  
*~*mermaidgirl*~*

 

Time?  
SH

 

7  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

OK. See you then.  
SH

 

*******

 

did you tell Josh about tonight?  
-witwer

 

Yep! he'll be there at 7.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

ok. Mark will be here at 6 to help make the cake. you want to come help?  
-witwer

 

I'll watch, if that's what you mean.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

wouldn't expect anything less.  
-witwer

 

*******

 

Are we still on for tonight?  
Mark

 

yeah. i've got the ingredients, i just need help deciphering the recipe on the box.  
-witwer

 

Lucky for you, I'm good with ciphers.  
Mark

 

meaghan might be coming over earlier, too.  
-witwer

 

To watch?  
Mark

 

exactly.  
-witwer

 

I'm picking up Josh's gift. I'll see you in an hour.  
Mark

 

ok. i'll be here, drowning myself in flour.  
-witwer

 

Don't forget to use your snorkeler.  
Mark

 

i've misplaced it. i'm using a bendy straw instead.  
-witwer

 

Whatever keeps me from finding a dead body when I show up.  
Mark

 

how about slightly maimed?  
-witwer

 

Slightly maimed is okay.  
Mark

 

*******

 

Witwer is lying face down in cake batter. where are you?  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

Stuck in traffic. Be there in ten. Should I bring my defibrillator?  
Mark

 

Don't know if that would help. i'm trying mouth to mouth right now.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

*******

 

Sammy, witwer just drowned himself in cake batter.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

You're a dick.  
SH

 

Wait, sorry. You're a #ghostboner.  
SH

 

Damn right.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

*******

 

In the elevator right now, heading up.  
Mark

 

Did you bring your defibrillator?  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

No. I thought we were trying the mouth to mouth method?  
Mark

 

I'm sure he would enjoy that too much.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

Here.  
Mark

 

*******

 

Witwer died.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

Was it good for him?  
SH

 

Not like THAT, pervert!  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

but yes, it was good for him.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

What happened?  
SH

 

He fell into your cake. we cooked him on accident.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

Well, Witwer is my favorite flavor.  
SH

 

That's what i kept telling pelleschemo, but he wouldn't believe me.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

I'll be there in half an hour.  
SH

 

Hurry up. your witwer cake is getting cold, and pelledreamo's getting frisky.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

Frisky?  
SH

 

He drank all your wine. he's a clingy drunk.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

You're lying.  
SH

 

I never lie. did you bring your puppy?  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

There was no puppy.  
SH

 

It must have ran away. good going huntington.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

Getting in my car.  
SH

 

Don't text and drive. there's only enough room for one ghost on this show.  
*~*mermaidgrl*~*

 

*******

 

Trying to find a place to park.  
SH

 

Okay. We'll be here.  
-witwer

 

This is Mark, by the way. Witwer is currently occupied.  
-witwer

 

I thought he was dead?  
SH

 

He's currently occupied with death.  
-witwer

 

Ah, okay. Just as long as the cake tastes good.  
SH

 

It's fantastic. You better hurry up, though, or there won't be any left.  
-witwer

 

In the building.  
SH

 

I'll lock the door.  
-witwer

 

Heading up the elevator.  
SH

 

Barricading the door as we speak.  
-witwer

 

*******

 

 _Knock, knock_.

  
 


End file.
